Tea, secrets and a few close calls
by shambo cro
Summary: After being admitted to hospital, Mai seeks an answer to her latest dream. Will Mai be able to figure out what lies hidden beneath her visions? -sorry I'm bad at summaries. Sorry for not mentioning beforehand but this is before Naru leaves for England. COMPLETE
1. A new kind of vision

**Hi all,**

**Thanks for anyone deciding to check this out, really was meant to be a one shot. **

**I would like to say I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters, only my OC s who may appear.**

_'He__ betra__yed__ me__.__ It__ w__as__ always about her, he never loved me, didn't mention me once. Death do we part? We took a vow. What an obnoxious two timing pig!' _a woman no older than twenty-four started to weep. _'I suffered all these years, this endless torment of that blond marriage councillor who took you from me' _

The woman had ocean blue eyes that revealed a glint of sadness. Chocolate locks of hair sticking to her dampened face. Her pale lips had curved, into an uneven frown that empthasized the pain she felt.

She slid open her bedside table drawer, withdrawing what appeared to be a Beretta. I heard a click as she cocked the gun. I was washed up in a tide of her emotions which consisted of angst,rage, sadness, and a faint tinge of revenge. I felt the roughness of the magazine as it rested in her petite hands.

She proceeded on with the deadly motive, the unthinkable deed. There was a loud bang as vibrations rang throughout the room. The bullet had wasted no time in colliding with her chest, exploding fragments piercing her heart as she attempted to fire another round. She missing her chest entirely with the second round but managing to wound herself in the abdomen. She cried out in excruciating pain, her vocal chords refused to let any sound out as she externally bleed to her demise.

I shouldered the pain of the vision, but why did I need to experience emotions at the same time? Knowing how a woman felt as she bleed out really wasn't a good feeling.I tried waking up to avoid further pain but failed. I watched as the once bright blue eyes glaze over and she was drained of her life force.

I woke up agony spread through my chest. I sat up coughing and gasping as I desperately tried to breathe, blood and phlegm decorated my duvet covers in a splattered pattern.

I looked down at my covers in disbelief, "what the-" I paused as the crisp cool air surrounded me. I heard a knock on the door as I slowly got up. I spared a peek through the peep hole and saw an angry looking Ayako.

I yawned unlocking the door "Good Morning, how may I help you?" I asked rubbing sleep from my eyes "Naru' s been trying to contact you all morning" she had worry in her eyes as she took in my appearance.

I was wearing my night clothes and my hair was frizzy- most likely. "Mai your bleeding" Ayako stated as she looked at my chest area which revealed a splotch of ruby. "Really Ayako, I feel awesome!" I sighed with a smile as I fell forward.


	2. Out of body Experience

**Just a brief reminder that I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters, except for OCs.**

"MAI!" Ayako yelled as I blacked out.

"Apply pressure to the wound" I heard a woman shout as the sound of feet ran back and forth "I'm trying, but we may need to prepare for the worse" he sighed continuously trying to avoid losing the patient. I glanced down at the operating table and felt fear, how and what? Was I dreaming? I decided to pinch myself _'owww' _I rubbed my reddening arm.

Maybe I was astral projecting or having an NDE? Why was I being operated on?

**Beep… beep… beep**

My heart monitor was taunting me as it displayed a flat line. 'Calm down, Mai' I tried to reassure myself, what if I turn into a malevolent spirit? My thoughts became even more negative 'what if Naru ends up exorcising me?' _'Mai, please calm down'_ I turned my head to see Gene. '_I don't know what to do' _I began to panic as he approached me with a smile _'have some faith in the doctors' _he smiled as I heard a clap '_the defibrillator' _I thought aloud as two pads were placed on my bare chest.

I shivered as I felt a jolt of electricity course through my body.

'_Good luck Mai!' _ Gene grinned almost deviously _'why?' _ Then I realised the lecture with Naru to-be-had _'thanks Gene'. _"Clear" the doctor said as the monitor began to beep.

**Meanwhile in a crowded waiting room…**

Ayako paced the room in worry 'to think I'm not even allowed in, I'm a senior member at this hospital' she pushed that thought aside 'how am I meant to explain this to Naru?' "Miss Matsuzaki, what happened? Naru asked breaking my train of thought with his harsh tone.

"I had tried phoning her and she didn't respond. I was worried so went to check on her-"there was a cough "Doctor Matsuzaki" a blond haired man with a white cloak on informed "we managed to stop the bleeding" he began receiving a nod from Ayako "is there any long term mental or physical damage?" the Priestess almost exclaimed "no, however she is recovering" I looked round the waiting room Yasu was sitting reading a book on Parapsychology and Takigawa, more commonly known as Monk was sitting head in his hands. Naru was leaning against the wall and John seemed to be in deep thought, Masako was at an event involving her show. Wait where was Lin?

Everyone was having trouble keeping up their usual demeanour even Naru.

**Time skip…**

I blinked adjusting my vision to the bland white room. Almost immediately I recognised the fluorescent lights, a hospital room. 'Naru is going to lose it, what even happened?' I was unsure. Last I recall I had one of those dreams.

Except it didn't add up. The victim shot herself in the heart, how did she have the strength to fire a second round?

Wait was my vision really a murder suicide? And why was I almost suffering the same fate as her...ok slightly over exaggerating, but it didn't make sense.

If I wasn't so freaked and confused, I may have enjoyed the out of body experience.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door "Miss Taniyama, hope you don't mind a visitor or two" the doctor smiled, he had murky green eyes and blond hair, he looked familiar. "Hey sleepy head" Monk entered the room ruffling my hair "is Ayako ok? " I asked worried "she's just worried about you, you had **us **all worried" he let out a sigh as the reprimanding sound of heels entered the room.

"I thought I told you she needs rest" Ayako snapped at Monk who waved his hands in submission. "Hope this old man isn't bothering you" Ayako stated showing her motherly smile "no, I'm fine" I smiled back "see you old hag, she's just fi-" Monk clutched his head in agony staring at the Miko in pain "what was that for you hag?" He moaned receiving another Miko chop.

'When will he learn' I thought

**Poor Monk**

**Sorry but they remind me of Soul and Maka, couldn't help it.**

**Please review.**


	3. Mishap in the ward

**I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters except for OCs.**

"Miss Taniyama, do you-" the doctor began "please call me Mai" I kindly offered my hand "my name's Tom Finnegan and I'll be your doctor" he shook my hand before noting my vitals and checking Monk for dents from where he was whacked.

"No disrespect intended but are you Irish?" I dropped the question like it was nothing "not to worry and yes let's just say I'm a bit of a mixture" he laughed as I felt a familiar glare on me 'Naru'.

"A word" Naru asked coldly as Tom faced him "as long as Miss Taniyama doesn't mind. I'm leaving now" he said seeing me shrink in the bedding as Naru took the go ahead.

"Mai, what happened?" Naru focused his attention on me "nothing" I replied "the general reason for someone being admitted to a hospital, is for injury or sickness. Do you just possess a natural talent for ending up in hospitals?" his voice wavered but was still cold.

'Mai do not make eye contact or its game over' I inwardly sighed

"Could you be even less specific?" I asked testing his patience "Mai look at me and tell me honestly if a dream caused this" his voice rose "it may be related to a dream" I thought aloud. 'Crap I made eye contact'

"Mai" Naru used a demanding tone "your chest had a gaping hole in it, correct me if I'm wrong" he stared at my chest wound "I was shot twice, somehow" I responded "somehow?" Naru raised his eyebrow in a 'continue' gesture. "Naru, logically if you were to get shot in the chest...how would you've the strength to pull the trigger a second time? I mean wouldn't the impact on the heart be 'game over?' or maybe..." I stopped, thinking it better to leave it be.

"I have no doubt we will continue this lecture later" he left closing the door as two forgotten members of SPR just stood in the corner as I looked at the door.

"That was odd" I looked at the door "Mai, how so?" asked Monk "he ended the lecture too early! Is he feeling ok? Oh no he hasn't had a cup of tea" i jumped out of bed almost knocking over my IV drip in shock.

"After surgery you're extremely lively!" Tom said entering the room "Miss Matsuzaki, is she running a fever" he asked placing the back of his hand on Mai's forehead. "Good news and bad news, regarding the blood test from earlier-" "you took a blood test without my consent" Mai exclaimed her voice echoing three wards over.

"Miss Taniyama, it was standard procedure"I felt my eyes widen as I looked to Tom's chest as he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Doctor" Ayako yelled taking his pulse.

His body temperature had rapidly decreased and he was still, a gaping hole where his heart should be.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review, all criticism welcome.**

**-Length per chapter will vary**

**Any suggestions on how to improve are welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters, except OCs**

**Flashback...**

The sun was shining down on the patio, as Mai Taniyama aged five stared at the scene before her. There was man and he was at least six maybe seven years of age. He had scruffy blond hair with murky green eyes, his eyes held an uplifting glow about them. Mai was fascinated if anything, the young boy approached her before offering his hand, "Taniyama san, teas ready" the boy said However young Mai would soon learn that there was more to a person than their eyes. Mai bowed as she had been made aware it was polite.

_'Such traitors should be slayed, they only cause pain'_

Young Mai turned to see a distorted shadow attached to the boy. "I'm Tomoya Finnegan" the boy said taking his hand in hers, she shivered at the sudden warmth but didn't mind. "Taniyama san, promise to be my friend" The blond haired boy said with enthusiasm waving his hands excitedly.

* * *

**Back to the hospital ward...**

"Mai chan, say something" a familiar Australian accent snapped me back into reality.

"What is going on? Where's Tomoya?" I mumbled barely conscious "Tomoya? Who is that?" Naru replied staring at me "the doctor, he goes by Tom Finnegan" I almost felt like biting my tongue, why was I acting out like this?

"Everyone out" Naru cooly sighed as I was abandoned by Ayako, Monk and John without so much as a good bye.

"So you know the victim?" Naru spoke clearly "and so what if I did?" I snapped "I understand you didn't cause this, but who did?" he seemingly asked. 'Naru had the nerve to think, that I was capable of such a thing'

"Its as if his heart just stopped beating-" I gasped as writing began to engrave itself on the wards wall '_I told you traitors should be slayed.'_ The wall now read stained in red.

_'I'll protect you from that heartless species known as men' _a woman soothingly said '_but why? just because you had your heart broken by a man? They are not all bad!' _I argued

"Is it right for me to assume by this stage, and by that expression that you're communicating with said spirit" Naru stated in a matter of fact kind of way.

"So what can you tell me" he had a wry smile "in so many words, she doesn't like men especially when they ignore their feelings" I blew part of my fringe out of my eye "no wonder she chose to speak with you" I felt my cheeks burn as Naru smirked "Mr Shibuya, watch your step. She's really angry"

Naru looked like he paled at the mention of his name.

There was a knock as Ayako entered with a clipboard, she handed it to me as I signed. I made sure to read all the fine print.

**Ten pages later...**

I thought these were release papers not a flipping novella, and what's with this questionnaire about the service here, I mentally moaned. 'Wonder if I could cleanse this spirit' I felt my eyes droop 'yeah like I could get past Naru'

* * *

**Two days later...**

It had been two days since I was released from hospital. I was doing mostly routine work when I was interrupted by a tea loving jerk, "Mai, call everyone up." he called "and tea" he added without a single 'please may thankyou dear' after calling everyone and saying we had a possible case, I went to make the tea.

"Jou chan" Monk grabbed me by the waist hugging me "hey! Can't you just say hello" I sighed as the kettle whistled "oh Ayako asked me to send a message" he said looking me straight in the eyes "don't be too reckless on this case!" I began pouring four cups of tea letting the tea leaves soak before adding some extra favouring.

"I better take the narcissist his tea" I sighed picking up a tray and placing the cups on it, firstly offering one to Monk who kindly took a cup. I made way towards Lin' s office knocking before entering and placing down a cup of tea. Lin nodded acknowledging my presence as I bowed leaving for Naru' s office next..

**Thankyou guys for the reviews**

**I think I will only do three or four more chapters as I seem to be**

**Coming up short for ideas.**

**Please leave a review.**


	5. Case abroad

**Hello again.**

**Once again I would like to remind that I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters, except for OCs.**

**English spoken parts with be in **_**italic.**_

"Mai come in" Naru said on cue as my knuckles tapped the door frame "has anyone arrived?" he asked as he picked up his cup of tea edging it towards his lips.

"_Yes" _I replied forgetting my native tongue 'idiot, you just spoke English' I inwardly sighed.

Naru placed down his cup in surprise "I said yes, Monk has, why?" I coughed "very well. I will go discuss the case then" I followed suit behind him to see a patient Monk and an eager John conversing. "Hello John" I said sad but excited he turned and smiled "morning Mai chan" he responded.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked the Priest, who shook his head and smiled "if you're sure" I set down the tray and sat opposite John who had sat next to Monk.

"I've chosen a case as you've probably guessed" Naru stated before taking a sip of tea "so, where is this case?" I questioned him "Mai I see as usual, you are interrupting me" he smirked setting down his tea.

"You're being very secretive, where is this case?" Monk had a suspicious look in his eyes "Ireland, the North to be exact" he took another sip of his tea "Northern Ireland" I thought aloud, thinking aloud was becoming a habit. "Yes Mai, I do believe that's how they refer to the North" Naru seemed annoyed for some reason "excuse me" I left the room and sat in my office chair out of earshot.

**Mai's thoughts...**

'It's just a coincidence, surely' I spun around in the swivel chair making myself dizzy 'I wonder how far north?'

* * *

"What was that all about?" Monk scratched his head looking at Naru who sent a glare "how should I know, she's been acting rather off today" he went to leave the room but wondered if he should confront his assistant about her reaction. Why did she leave the room? I didn't even insult her, did I? Naru thought resting his hand under his chin.

"Where in the north are we going to?" I re-entered the room to everyone's surprise even the normally quiet Lin. "Somewhere known as Belfast" he raised a brow as I tried to take a deep breath 'how unlucky could I get?' I thought. "How long would a plane journey be?" Monk, who had experience with flying asked "if I had to make a rough estimate-"John began

I used my fingers "just over twelve hours, if we fly from Japan to Belfast I responded "since when did you know how to calculate distance?" Monk seemed surprised I was capable of maths.

I could feel an ice cold glare on me as I answered "sorry John" I tried to apologise for interrupting "don't worry Mai chan" he smiled, however the smile was questionable "it is just over twelve hours, depending on traffic control and delays in flights" Naru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We will be getting the half past six morning flight" Naru said

After news of the early start most of the gang went home, except for Lin and Naru.

* * *

**Time skip...**

**6:25:10 am **

**Friday 3rd July**

After meeting everyone who was coming, we all showed our passports and passed through security. Poor Lin had to crane his neck to avoid head banging the security gate.

"So what seats did you guys get?" I tried to cheer myself up, I had gotten no sleep and I was about to be stuck on a plane for twelve hours.

"Seventeen D" replied Monk looking down at his flight pass "I've got seventeen E" John said

I looked at my own which read 'seventeen A' "guess I'm at the window seat" I smiled as Lin and Naru joined us.

As we walked in uncomfortable silence to the terminal gate, Naru cleared his throat "everyone know their seats?" Everybody nodded in agreement.

I took my seat at the window 'that's right John and Monk, are D and E' I thought as they sat on the right hand side of the plane. 'Wait that means I'm beside Lin or Naru' I became alarmed 'please be Lin' I began to pray to anyone who would listen.

"Hey Lin, aren't you going to sit down?" I raised my brow, he gave a knowing smile "I would but Naru is sitting in B and I'm in C" he replied.

"Ok, where is Naru?" I felt worried.

"You'll see" I could've swore Lin smirked.

"We have a special announcement to make" the overhead speaker rang "today we've been informed that someone will be a year older"

Within five seconds 'Happy Birthday' (Japanese version) rang throughout the aircraft the sound rebounding of the chairs, turning my seat into a vibrating spa chair.

'Feel sorry for that kid' I thought as I realised the date was July 3rd.

'Naru wouldn't, he couldn't' I turned around looking for an embarrassed kid.

No such luck!

The song began to fade in time for the name insertion "Happy Birthday Mai" the speakers echoed as a smirking Naru sat next to me "Jou chan, did you think we would forget something important?" Monk laughed.

"Happy Birthday Mai" passengers chorused as the plane started towards the runway.

**Poor Mai**

**How will a bright faced Mai deal with Naru for twelve+ hours **

**I did some research to check Mai' s Birthday and the distance flight wise.**

**May not be to scale.**

**Please review :)**


	6. New friends old friends

**Hello**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters except for my OCs**

**I promise to include OCs in this chapter**

**-No OC is based on an actual person**

**This will be bit of an AU **

**English will be in **_**italics**_

"How long have you known English?" he was back to his stoic self "does it matter? I mean, isn't it true that you know English?" I countered "what makes you think that?" he retorted "it's no lie that you can read English, so what's to say you can't speak it" I stared out the window.

"I didn't take you for nosy" he said after a long pause "I didn't peg you for someone who used words like nosy" I snapped keeping my gaze on the window.

"W_e can speak in English if you prefer" _Naru stated as we still had the attention of Monk and John "now you're mocking me" I looked at him _"no deal, Naru" _I replied I heard a gasp "Mai chan, I didn't know you knew English" John was baffled.

"_Don't you sleep?" _I yawned not that I could sleep right now but either that or converse with Naru.

"_I knew Kazuya could but I didn't know Mai could too!" _John was to say the least happy, Monk had no clue what was being said.

"Think she's had bit too much excitement for one day!" Naru smirked as I visibly competed with a tomato "you may have a point, I'm going to nap" I snarled as I used my arms as a pillow.

"Not that you already nap" Monk smirked earning a glare from a sleepy Mai and a certain narcissist.

* * *

**After two naps and several arguments later...**

"We've received word that it is five degrees Celsius in Belfast" the Captain said over the speaker.

"Good thing I wore jeans" I sighed seeing Naru almost asleep 'cute' "wait you knew it would be cold?" Monk seemed annoyed, considering he was wearing quarter lengths.

"Monk, it's Winter at the moment! Surprised it's not below 0" I replied.

"It gets below 0 here?!" Monk almost exclaimed "yeah, can get in the minus category" I knew the harsh of Winter months in this country.

"Woo hoo! we're here!" multiple people applauded as the plane landed all four wheels on the runway. I received a look of confusion to why from Monk.

"After all the flights you've had during tours, you don't know?" I was shocked "we landed safely!" I explained.

He nod at this statement.

* * *

**Searching for luggage at the bay...**

"Hey excuse me, could you grab that?" a man yelled running up to me as I approached the luggage belt.

"Here you go" I sighed yanking the bag off the rail "MAI!?" he exclaimed as a girl ran towards me tackling me in a hug "FREYA!" I moaned as the man helped me to my feet "Aidan is that you?" I asked "been a while." he nodded.

"Mai, everything ok?" Lin asked before I was joined by the gang "don't worry, no equipment was damaged" I sighed feeling Naru's gaze.

"I'm Freya and this is Aidan. Mai's friends, I guess" Freya smiled at me as I nodded in agreement.

"This is Houshou Takigawa, Lin Kujou, John Brown and-" I paused before continuing introductions "Kazuya Shibuya" I decided as they re-introduced themselves personally.

"Is there a specific reason why you said guess?" John asked as I looked at Freya then Aidan "we parted on rough terms" Freya answered.

"Do you need a place to be staying?" Freya smiled at us "if you're offering, that would be most kind of you" Naru used his best smile "we've four spare rooms at the moment as Tom is away"

"Could you excuse us a minute?" I rhetorically asked the gang as I motioned for Freya and Aidan to gather round. "But Jou Chan" Monk started but Lin seemed to understand why and thus told everyone.

* * *

"Tom was attacked by a spirit, and he didn't make it!" I didn't know how much I would be hated by them. "Tomoya san danced with the maker and met his end" Aidan deeply sighed.

"You're taking this rather well" 'almost like they knew it would happen' I thought shrugging it off "Mai we're expecting paranormal investigators" Freya stated blandly "they wouldn't so happen to be called SPR or JSPR? Would they?" I was curious.

"Yeah, that's them! But how did you know?" Freya exclaimed "I'm guessing she's an assistant and that's them" Aidan waved his hand towards SPR "intuition or are you getting visions?" Freya snapped.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he smirked turning Freya's usual pale face into a strawberry.

"Shall we be going then" Naru said approaching me.

* * *

**On the road again...**

After a further introduction we all headed to the exit managing to hail a minibus.

_"Where to young miss?" The driver asked "the usual please" _Freya replied, the driver smiled and began to drive without a peep from anyone.

"Say hello to home sweet home" Freya said as the minibus came to a stop at a hill "_thanks very much, the ride was much appreciated" _I spoke on behalf of everyone "_not to worry, never had such a peaceful journey" he mumbled_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Will update later in the week**

**Please review :)**

**-Don't worry more activity on the way**


	7. First Activity

**Hi all**

**Sorry but updates will be slower than usual, as my work load is getting bigger!**

**English spoken parts will be in **_**italics**_

**Spiritual conversation will as always be in _italics _to.**

* * *

**After all baggage and equipment had been brought in...**

"Since you need a base, how about the family room?" Freya grinned "is anyone allergic to reptiles?" I asked remembering the current room residents being Bearded Dragons (Beardies).

"Mai, I do not see the relevance of that question" Naru stated "Freya owns some reptiles, well last time I was here anyway" I explained "we currently have three" Aidan spoke up "Randall being one of them" he added. I felt my eyes light up.

All eyes were on Aidan over the name Randall "we named him after an animated character in Monsters Inc. It's a film" this seemed to solve the issue over why the lizard was known as Randall, as well as the weird choice in names.

"This will be great for a base" everyone agreed as the doors creaked open.

"Do you mind if I visit Randall?" I asked "ok Mai, but he's getting bit ol-"Aidan clutched his head in pain as Freya tapped his head like a Terry's chocolate orange "don't be cruel, he's only eight" Freya whined.

"G'd_ay mate" _I sighed sliding open the vivarium door with ease, as a rather explorative Randall leapt onto my arm and ran up to my shoulder.

_"I remember when you were yay high" I smirked as_ he rubbed against my cheek "_not bad accent" _John remarked "thanks John" I replied "would you like to hold him?" I offered Randall but John shook "I'll pass" I nodded placing Randall back in his vivarium to warm up.

_"Bye Randall, take care" _ I almost cooed, but remembered Naru was about, so I refrained from doing so.

"Mai tea" Naru pinched the bridge of his nose 'of course no tea for over half a day, poor Naru' I thought

"Everyone else set up the other rooms" he commanded "and Mai _could you set a camera up in the second bedroom" _'the actual nerve of this jerk'

I quickly left the room and headed for the kitchen, an eerie presense 'Mai relax' I inwardly sighed as I reached the kitchen and began to make tea.

"Tea bags, how I missed these things..." I recalled the last time I used one "not"

"Forgot Belfast was this chilly" I sighed as the kettle screamed to be poured.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Base...**

**Naru P.O.V.**

"Hey Naru, that's all the cameras set up" Takigawa shouted from outside the door "Freya, check on Mai" Aidan suddenly spoke up "relax, she's only making tea. It's not that accident prone an activity!" Freya joked.

"Shibuya san, are the kitchen cameras up?" Aidan asked "yes, why?" I replied taken back "is Mai ok?"

Deciding it was no time to debate, over intelligence or the probability of forgetting to put up a camera I checked the footage so far.

_'Is there a reason why you're lying to her? Perhaps it's love, you long to feel her heart flutter to the beat of your own. She's troublesome and really knows how to push your buttons'__ a _feminine voice entered my head as I put on the head phones.

Mai seemed fine as she was heading for base, when she stopped as if thinking hard about something.

* * *

**Back to normal P.O.V.**

As I left the kitchen tray of tea in hand the temperature cooled. 'Freya must have left the door open ajar' remembering her usual habits from long ago.

_'I'm only trying to protect you, from them' the feminine voice from before said 'stop it! You can't go round harming people!' I mentally argued._

_'Sorry about this...but he's a liar...' she let out a yelp_

I began speedwalking back to base, managing not to spill any tea.

"Mai are you ok?!" Freya shouted as I set down the tea "I'm fine, just need a word with Naru is all" I could feel an insecure amount of confidence in my voice "alone" I added.

I could feel questionable looks searching my face for a reason. "Leave us" came the cold voice of Naru.

"You know I should put up this camera" I tried to get out of this private conversation "I'll come too, you never know how dangerous it can be" he said picking up the camera, as I lead the way.

* * *

"So, what happened Mai?" Naru seemed almost concerned "you're at risk coming here" I simply said "how so? Please be more specific" he was a target, how should I say that?

"In so many words she threatened you, it seems anyone who comes into contact with me who's male." I let that sink in.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were worried about me" he placed the camera at a funny angle "maybe set the camera more to the left" I sighed fixing it "see, no blind spots" I began to cough uncontrollably as I felt an impact on my chest.

"_Much better, haven't moved so freely since I had my own flesh!" "Get out of her now!" Naru snapped in English "clever boy, but I need to borrow Mai for little longer" the now possessed Mai winked "why Mai of all people?" Naru was still keeping up his mask but it would soon slip._

_"How rude of me, my name's-" "Edison, leave now!" A woman with chocolate brown locks and ocean blue eyes cried as she appeared in front of me. "Ashley, my sweet Ash" the ghost now named Edison cooed "You've no right to possess Mai" she growled._

_"Ashley, why did you pull the trigger?" Edison seemed sincere "get out of Mai!" Naru exclaimed._

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Back at college so updates will vary due to coursework**

**Please review**

**Pm any questions or queries :)**


	8. OC information- just some minor details

**Just a double reminder that I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Wee chapter about my OCs**

Name: Freya Melody Grasse

Age: 16

Hair: ombre (hazelnut going into blond)

Eyes: Chocolate brown

Hairstyle: wavy, which is almost waist long

Five bracelets on left hand

Converse boots

Leggings

Denim Jacket

Personality: talkative, adventurous, stubborn, confident, enthusiastic, can be bit fussy, artistic and creative.

* * *

Name: Aidan Finnegan

Age:17

Hair: dirty brown hair with mint tints

Eyes: caramel brown

Hairstyle: Faux hawk- pretty much spiky hair

Three watches

Nikes

Jeans

Smiley face shirt

Personality: funny, intellectual, sarcastic, shy, imaginative, bold- in the sense he likes to know and be able to test his limits, has a great intuition and is can be athletic.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi all**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters except for OCs**

**Hopefully next update will not take so long**

**English spoken parts in _italics _**

"_My dear boy, don't interrupt your elders" Edison who was still possessing Mai sighed._

_"Edison, what do you want?"_ the ghost identified_ as_ Ashley was letting of a vapour, perhaps expressing so much anger in spiritual form causes this.

Good grief, I'm turning into Mai. I snapped out of my thoughts.

_"You toyed with me, I _loved _you Edison. We took dancing classes and the whole shabam" she put emphasis on the bam. "Then why did you -" Edison seemed shocked as I studied the look on Mai's face "even when we decided that a marriage councillor would help-" Ashley stared down at her hands as transparent as they were._

_"Edison, please leave Mai's body" I once more intervened in the lovers' quarrel "you're draining her of energy and will" I waited for Ashley to send me flying into a wall with the glare she shot me as if to say 'but out' "when you tell me"_ Edison_ winced in Mai's body._

_"You cheated __on me with our marriage councillor" she shrieked as the lights flickered "so I tried to end the misery, but I ended up a wandering spirit" she looked him in the eye as he floated out of Mai's chest._

_"Maybe...you...both...need to make...up" Mai' s weak voice stammered as she felt exhausted._

_"_Mai, are you ok?" Naru was holding me around the waist protectively 'did he care? he was showing emotion, something human beings did'

_"Ashley, we need to talk" An auburn haired man with a bullet wound in his chest stepped- or rather floated over to Naru. "What are you-" he paused as Edison possessed Naru who still was close to Mai._

_"Get back here" Ashley was quick in her moment of anger to forget how worn out Mai was "why did you leave me for her? Weren't you happy?" Ashley spat now possessing Mai. "I had no choice, dammit!" Edison sighed releasing his spirit from Naru only to be followed suit by Ashley as footsteps sounded._

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

My eyes felt heavy as I was greeted by darkness. I could hear a whistling noise similiar to the noise Lin uses to summon his Shiki.

"Hello?" I murmured as I weakly managed to blink "Mai chan, are you ok?" a blurry looking John asked "Naru ok?" I realised I was curled up on the sofa, my eyes darted the room for Naru. "He's tired, you were both possessed for a while. Especially you Taniyama san" Lin offered me a cup of tea "Lin he's in danger!" I sternly put before trying to stand up.

**Thanks for reading**

**Sorry for leaving it short**

**Please review**

**Pm with any questions or queries**


	10. Twist in the plot

**Hi all**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters except for my OCs**

**This will be my last update- most likely**

**Hope I finish on a high note**

**Thanks for reading **

**Shambo Cro :))**

My strength was strained. I felt assistance from John so accepted the help as I approached Naru.

To say the least Naru for a moment in time looked, somewhat peaceful and tranquil. That will not last too long.

I felt myself smile at his form "take a picture, it will last longer" he snapped open his eyelids, a smirk reaching his mouth when he saw how flusterered I was.

"So does, anybody have any ideas?" Naru openly asked the room, consisting of John, Monk, Lin, Freya and Aidan.

"Well actually Naru-" I stopped myself knowing his answer "Mai does your plan include, you doing something idiotic?" Naru sounded mad "is that problematic for you?" I was sick of him overruling my decisions and actions as 'idiotic' "Mai, what is this plan?" He cautiously asked.

"Shibuya san, you don't really expect Mai to pull this off" Freya snapped "Freya calm down" Aidan sighed "aren't you annoyed by the lack of safety? The past will only repeat itself! It's one thing to pull a carrot out of a hat, let alone a rabbit" Freya was pulling at the strands of her blond hair which had been sectioned off into plaits.

"I'm sure that Mai knows that better than most" Aidan tried to convince her as she hammered her fists into his chest.

"Freya, I'll be back shortly" I rubbed her shoulder in reassurance before holding in her pressure point "you bi-" Freya mumbled as I caught her in my arms "Aidan, please take her out for the evening" I instructed him _"your_ _persuasion has improved_" Aidan whispered carrying Freya out of the room.

"Mai chan, you sure that wasn't bit much" John spoke up "nah, she'll be up in like ten minutes" 'if I'm lucky' I thought.

"For my plan, I was wondering if John wouldn't mind helping" I had two ideas but had partly chosen "what is it?" John turned serious "a possible exorcism..." I trailed off.

"I want to try and talk to Edison or Ashley and I may get possessed in the process" I explained. "Naru, I'm not sure about this" Lin raised his voice as a dazed Naru stared back.

"_What role do I play in this?"_ Naru was giving me an almost flirtatious look "Lin, temperature?" I froze sensing a familiar spirit "dropped by six degrees" he responded.

"_Edison, why did you possess him?" I asked Naru "we both share emotions, and are proud. We also possess many secrets" h_e winked "John standby" I quickly turned to him, Lin and Monk to stop any assault.

"_What happened to you?_" I indicated his chest area "o_h my marriage councillor-"_ Edison paused as he walked over to sofa before sitting down. "_she was rather jealous, fortunately I'm stuck with Ashley' s spirit and not hers" _he took a breath "_I appreciate you not wanting to exorcise but apologies for this" _Edison said jumping out of Naru and into me like before except in reversal.

"_Sorry, only way I can end this mess" Edison now inside Mai said _"John standby" Lin surprisingly said as the temperature dropped again "here she comes" Naru sat upright looking at Mai with concern as she played with a wisp of her hair.

_"EDISON!" Ashley' s voice echoed around the room "heads up, young man" Edison _sadly smiled as Naru was all too quickly possessed.

_"We need to talk Ash" _Edison began_ "despite what you think, I never was interested in the councillor" _the temperature dropped again and door started to creak open and_ shut "then why was she so clingy? And you so oblivious to my feelings?"_ Ashley let a tear slide from Naru' s right eye_ "two major factors, of which I've tried to tell you for too many years!" Edison exclaimed "spit it out Ed" _she cooed sarcasm apparent.

_"Blackmail, and it was an arranged marriage" _Naru' s hand scratched his head_ "how come you're stuck in the afterlife then?" _She was now using his signature smirk.

_"She shot me in the heart for being honest" i_t was evident that both spirits suffered but they were too proud.

_"You were honest?" _Ashley scoffed_ "I told her I loved you, and that she was a spoilt brat!"_

_"You did that? I thought you were cheating"_ tears pooled Naru' s eyes as he jumped forward to cling onto Edison.

The embrace lasted until their eyes met "_I'm so sorry" _they chorused "_if we can borrow your co workers for bit longer" _Edison looked at the rooms occupants who surprisingly nodded.

_"I love you"_ Ashley leaned in brushing her lips (Naru's) against Edison's (Mai's) the loving embrace still in place.

_"Thankyou Mai" _Edison exited through her chest as Ashley did the same with Naru, this left two unaware teens in a romantic position, their lips content with what action they were still **unpossessed **but doing all the same.

* * *

**Five minutes later...**

'What is this warmth?' I opened my eyes "yikes!" I jumped back in my seat covering as much distance, from the person I had been kissing as possible. "_Finally the lovebirds have stopped!" _Edison laughed as both him and Ashley glowed a spectacular white, a cleansing white bathed both spirits as they floated upwards.

* * *

The protests of an angry teen could be heard as Freya kicked open the door. "What did you do?" She yelled as Mai' s face flushed ten times the shade of a tomato "playing charades and Jou chan decided to be a tomato" Monk gave Mai' s hair a ruffle as Naru tried to compose himself.

"You were possessed again!" Freya made connections as I felt like I would explode, kissing Naru whilst conscious had that effect.

"Where's Aidan?" Lin continued the conversation as I avoided eye contact "I'm here" he said marching in covered in mud and his left eye displayed a shiner.

"Mai" Naru demanded getting a glint in his eyes "y-yes Naru?" I shifted uncomfortably "tea" he smirked "YOU NARCISSISTIC TEA OBSESSED JERK!" I yelled before leaving.

* * *

**Thanks for all reviews**

**Spiritual and English conversation in _italics _**

**This is my first and possibly last fanfic, so I hope you all enjoyed :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys :)**

**Back to attempt another Fanfic!**

**English in _italics_**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters except OCs.**

I took my time as I made myself a cup of tea. Gradually dipping the tea bag in and out. The murky brown water turning darker the longer the bag remained in the cup for. Argh! Only I could be so idiotic...

I decided after giving everyone some tea I would leave. I entered base, set down the tea tray and left to go outside. "_Mind if I join you?" _Aidan followed me, his caramel brown eyes never leaving me. "_Any particular reason for speaking Japanese? I doubt your manners have both improved so much" _I joked, when I was little him and Freya had been cheeky wee devils. "_We figured it would help avoid confusion" _he flicked part of his fringe back.

_"Most appreciated!" _I said as we walked towards the upcoming hill.

"_Is Freya ok?" _I felt guilty leaving her in the house with the gang "_her friend was just possessed on purpose?"_ he grinned in a dry manner not agreeing with my latest actions.

"_Ah man, I'm in the deepest ..." _a voice cried out in pain from a few metres away.

"_Aidan, I'll be back soon" _I ran nearer to the commotion. "_MAI!"_ he yelled after me.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V.**

I was an idiot. Thinking I could survive a shortcut through the mountain terrain, typical how not only two hours ago I had promised not to be reckless too!

I had needed a break from it all. All the arguing so I decided 'take a quick ride on the bike' now I was squirming underneath an almost 200kg Motorcycle. I used my still free arm to drag myself from under and tried to reach for the panniers- as I had a first aid kit inside the one which was thankfully facing upwards.

I crawled back from the Motorcycle bit before patching my arm up. 'Hmm, what's that smell? Smells like gas...' I quickly turned to see fuel leaking and to my dismay my helmet' s visor had smashed and was reflecting the sunlight downwards. My eyes followed the trail of fluid that the light followed.

"MOVE!" I felt a strong force dragging me away from the scene, just in time for my Honda to burst into flames.

"Thanks" I said as I turned to see a girl with cinnamon brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. "Just be careful, it's bit bumpy and dangerous up here" she blushed noticing she had pointed out something obvious. "I'll remember that for next time!" I laughed slightly at her expression.

"Take care!" She said as I gathered up my boot which was lying several metres away from my exploding bike. "Where are my manners" I offered my hand "I'm Vance. Just Vance" I smiled. "Mai" the girl replied with one of the saddest smiles I had ever seen 'she's been through too much' I thought.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked "I heard some ruckus, so naturally curiosity brought me" the girl identified as Mai replied "are you feeling ok?" Mai stepped slightly closer "I'll be fine" I replied "I think you need some rest though" I hesitantly added.

"Why? I'm feeling good!" She was getting paler by the minute "on second thought" she began to sit down.

* * *

**I really appreciate the reads and reviews I received the first time round.**

**I've decided to merge my second fanfic with my first, nuts right?**

**Please review or pm any queries :)**

**My updates will be like my assignments occasional but vary in length****.**

**Pannier- is a metal box some bikers add near the back of their seat.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys:)**

**Thanks for showing interest.**

**English in _italics_****.**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters except for OCs.**

I rubbed my temples as I felt a pang of pain. "I really am accident prone" I thought aloud as Vance bent down beside me. Vance removed his helmet and set it down.

I never noticed his exact features before but he had been wearing a partly damaged helmet. 'Yeah blame the helmet' I sighed inwardly taking in his mesmerising eyes, they were both a teal green colour, his hair scruffy and a cobalt blue shade. This guy was like a walking breathing Hollister model.

"Do you need me to-" he stopped as a yell could be heard "MAI!" it was Freya and she was storming up the hill followed by a bored but worried Aidan.

"Mai, are you a complete dummy?" She said skating to a stop as she noticed my current position "we're taking you to the hospital-" she paused, making eye contact with Vance. "H-hello" she stuttered "hey, are you a friend of Mai' s?" He asked innocently receiving a disbelieving look from Freya.

* * *

**Naru' s P.O.V.**

My tea was almost gone. Where was Mai? A refill would be needed greatly! "Shibuya san, it's Mai" Aidan came running in, in a panic. I felt myself stiffen at news of her, what was this feeling? I pushed it aside as I ran after Aidan towards a hill.

I took in Mai's exhausted form, her eyes were drooping. I saw Freya giving her what seemed like a peace of mind, but who was that fellow crouched next to her? I suddenly felt agitated and extremely peeved. "What's going on?" I called not quite able to keep my agitation hidden.

"I'm getting up now" Mai replied determined, she seemed bit lethargic as she stood up. At least the unfamiliar man was making an effort to help her up.

I however didn't trust him.

I neared a now stuttering Freya and a wobbly Mai. "Mai, we need to talk" I said slightly recognising the man next to her. "So, who are you?" I asked him ignoring any emotional tact I should use. "Vance." He replied just as coldly "Takigawa would you mind taking everyone back to the house? So I can talk with Vance?" I rhetorically asked.

The monk was to say the least stunned but complied.

* * *

**Still Naru's P.O.V.**

"So you wanted to talk?" Vance flashed a cheesy grin "actually I did, it is after all coincidental that you've turned up here" I replied "is it unusual for a guy to ride his motorcycle?" He countered.

"Not at all, it is however peculiar for a rider to lose control so easily. Dare I think you're unqualified?" I kept my signature smirk as he showed unease at my comment. "I'm getting the impression you don't like me" 'did this guy actually just read my mind?' I thought.

"Is Vance an alias? Or am I mistaken?" I asked 'I knew I recognized him but from where?' "I guess you really did end up being a detective at heart. I'm not surprised with your cold demeanour as much as how soft you've become" he smiled slightly as if reminiscing the past.

"Can you even remember me?" He was almost teasing me "we both attended the same university. And I believe Vance does deem relevance somehow to your original name" I remembered him now, Taylor V Crove. The 'V' must have stood for Vance or else due to his personality he had been nicknamed, maybe?

Mr Crove, what is your business with Mai?" I was intent on knowing "you can relax, I'm not here for research purposes so much as a break! And I assume you're under alias too" he stated the last part as a fact. I was not keen on his attitude about such a privy topic 't_hat's because you're jealous' _I could've swore I heard someone comment 'yea_h, I would choose to be jealous of him of all people.' _There was an exasperated sigh before a familiar voice said_ 'Idiot scientist'_

'_Not possible...it can't be'_

"Excuse me, but as I was saying I've reason to believe she has PK" Vance interrupted my dangerous thoughts 'who?' I wondered "Mai" he answered rubbing his shoulder in pain.

I rested my hand under my chin, this was proving to be an interesting day, to say the least.

So much to make me doubt what I knew had happened, yet I didn't care.

"If you wouldn't mind I would enjoy staying with you and your team" Vance stated 'I could mentally see him looking for a reaction' "as long as you don't meddle in the investigation." I saw a glint in his eyes "however, I'm not obliged to let you stay" I added coldly. "Knowing you, you'll probably use that charm of yours to gain access" I muttered knowing Freya would give the go ahead.

"I knew it!" Vance randomly cried out "you think I'm incapable of achieving anything without first flashing a gorgeous smile" "at first you must fail in order to achieve, where there is trial there's error." I said "Oli-" he paused as there was a cough "Mr Finnegan, may I help you?" I asked eyeing Aidan like a child caught eating the last jelly doughnut.

"I don't mind if he stays, but how much longer **must **the cameras remain?" he seemed more inquisitive than usual "I see how cameras are problematic, especially if you've something to hide." replied Vance "Mr Finnegan, I must admit he has a point" I went into 'detective' mode.

"Unlike you I have nothing worth hiding" he responded walking off "oh Mai was wondering if you wanted tea" he called over his shoulder "sounds refreshing" I nodded, I could feel my chest burn from his response 'worth hiding' "I know we don't get on but-" Vance stopped himself "but what?" I wanted to growl at him but that wasn't my usual behavioural pattern. "I think I've spare Aloe Vera in my pannier for that burn of yours" he laughed.

"Come on you clown, let's go" I sighed as we formed a silent truce on our way to the house.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**I'm aware there are many gaps but I'm working on it. S****orry this is not really working as a story.**

**Criticism is very welcome.:) **

**Thanks.**


	13. Update regarding my updates

**Hi guys,**

**Sorry for lack of updates but lately i just haven't been able to focus on the storyline as well as norm.**

**I will hopefully get past this roadblock in my mind soon.**

**Thanks Shambo**


	14. Chapter 14- Cup of tea

**Hi guys,**

**Long time no write or type for that matter.**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters except for OCs.**

**Apologies now for any OOCness**

**This will be mostly in Mai's P.O.V.**

_**English in italics.**_

**Meanwhile at the house**

It had been ten minutes since Monk had trailed us back to the house. Where was Naru? And Vance, I hope he was ok. Why was I so worried about a stranger? It was only Naru not some kind of chimera that would tear him to unidentifiable shreds...steady Mai you're over thinking again.

"Mai tea" called Freya's voice "please may thank you dear" I mumbled leaving for the kitchen.

I stormed off towards the kitchen emotional due to all the stress, I felt weak, but why? I cast that thought aside and went over how many cups needed to be prepared.

"Ok, so John, Monk, Naru, Freya, Aidan, Lin, Vance and myself, so that's 1 2...7" I counted the numbers of cups needed as I set the kettle to a boil. "Mai, I think you forgot a few numbers between two and seven" spoke a soft voice, it was Vance. "If I didn't know any better I would think you're catching a bad case of Shibuya's sarcasm" I responded trying to stay professional.

After preparing a cup for myself I gently stirred, to ensure the tea's flavour was released from the bags. I counted in my head all the questions I would receive from Ayako and Masako. The joys of being interrogated when I returned to Japan. I began the process of thinking , what would happen if one of the boys were to hint my possession...better not dwell on that too much! I nervously giggled as the room became notably colder.

"Where is Shibuya anyway?" I asked remembering Vance was present, he gave a fake smile "think he's monitoring as we speak, so probably too busy to deal with any hassle" was he referring to himself there or me?

Vance's eyes turned serious as he posed his question of choice"You saved me, why?" as I waited for the sharp whistle of the kettle 'hurry up and whistle' I thought as Vance gave me a more serious look and the kitchen became cooler.

"Vance, I don't know what you're on about" I responded trying to act unfazed but he saw through my act almost quicker than Naru normally would. "Does your Boss know your little secret? I wouldn't be that surprised he is smart for a teenager. How would he react to having an assistant with PK I wonder?" I waited for the kettle to whistle and realised to my dismay that Vance had flicked the switch off.

I flicked it back on and it started to bubble. The nerve of this guy, sure pick on me because I'm a girl.

"A girl with capability" he added to my thought "so, back to my main topic-" he paused as there was a cough "Shibuya san, what are you doing here?" Vance sneered. "Although you surpass many in IQ, you're unable to piece together why I would be in the kitchen" Naru raised his brow at Vance. "Considering I'm in charge of the investigation, it is important that I access each area " Naru looked at me before turning to Vance "Freya wants to take you to a hospital " he said slowly as if speaking to a child "thanks for letting me know " Vance faked a smile and sent me a wink before leaving. The wink I received made me want to bend over and vomit.

"Mai, is there anything I should know? " Naru asked as I silently poured the kettle "I made tea" I responded placing a cup inbetween his hands and walking out of the kitchen to serve the rest.

**Thanks for reading. **

**I understand my updates have been pretty few.**

**Hopefully this update makes up for the wait! **

**:) pm with any questions or queries.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys **

**I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters except for OCs **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**'Spiritual conversation '**

**English is in ****_italics_**

* * *

"Mai, we need to talk about Vance" Naru started following me out the door.

"Look, try not to be alone with him" 'did I sense concern?' I turned my head in disbelief "don't try to imply I'm incapable of taking care of myself, after all I have not been injured or warned by any spirits once-" I paused remembering my possession "except for your latest possession. I doubt you could forget that so soon" Naru was trying for answers.

"Name one occasion you have not acted rash, or responded totally inappropriately or out of context" I replied as he rested his hand under his chin as if trying to recall "take your pick" I added "unfortunately I can't recall such a rare event in time" he sighed.

"Vance, may try to test your abilities be careful" Naru warned "ok, fine I will be careful" I called over my shoulder approaching the family room.

**Entering the family room...**

When I returned to the family room with the tea I was greeted by a stench so powerful it rendered my nose useless.

"Taniyama san, what's wrong?" I faintly heard Lin asking "can't you sense it or smell it for that matter?" I stuttered.

The smell of decay, and a strangely familiar scent of metallic lingered. It was blood.

I stared around the room I eagerly searched for the source. I found it; an arm laid before me the putrid smell leaking from where it had been torn from the torso.

I shivering slightly placed the tea down and observed the arm with a little interest. If I didn't know any better I would assume a chainsaw had sawed it off, but my judgement told me otherwise. I looked at the material surrounding the arm, most likely what the victim last wore...wait a second.

I looked closer at the pattern as if it would suddenly change. It felt like leather when I placed my finger on it, I used my sleeve to gently flip it sideways.

'If_ you are reading this I don't have much time. I have no regrets nor do I feel any remorse.'_

I blinked in disbelief "Mai!" came a cry I looked down at my left hand it was covered in blood.

"I'm standing right here, don't yell!" I exclaimed as I felt a cold glare on me , little did I know it wasn't Naru.

"Mai, what's wrong?" asked Naru placing his hand on my shoulder as if in reassurrance "you don't know?" Vance faked a look of shock.

"What is your problem? Can't you get along for near to five minutes without being a jerk?" snapped Freya as she stood shaking her fist in the air.

"You're rather hostile towards me, what gives?" Vance glanced at a bright faced Freya , out of everyone Freya had been thrilled that Vance had crashed near the house, so what happened.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hopefully this chapter piques your interest for a little longer.**

**Please review and don't be afraid to make any suggestions:h**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi all**

**Trying to get coursework signed off at college at the moment, so sorry for the slow update.**

**Not much of an apology but hope this update makes up for the late chapter!**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters except OCs.**

**I mentioned some information about OCs in an earlier chapter explaining personality, looks etc.**

**This chapter starts in Mai's P.O.V.**

* * *

"I don't know maybe the fact you lied about who you were?" Freya snapped at Vance hands on her hips in frustration "my this is an interesting development" Aidan had a smirk on his face so big, it radiated his face. "I know for a fact that you also lied" she glared icy daggers at me.

I felt the harshness of her words as they hit me at high speed. The cold way in which she spoke her words it formed a shadow over my mind, no my heart.

"Miss Grasse, would you care to explain?" Naru questioned "less hysterics would be good too!" added Vance receiving a death stare before Freya opened her mouth to respond "he's under alias from a secret organisation" she said exasperated.

Aidan let out a knowing sigh as I questioned why that sounded likely. "Very well, my name's Taylor V Crove and I lied" he smiled like he was enjoying himself. "Who's next to spill?" Vance now revealed as Taylor asked a grin plastered his not so angelic face.

"Wait you're really not going to deny it?!" Freya exclaimed her blond locks dangling loosely by her side, in a messy yet stylish sense. "My dear, you caught me out fair in square. I'm actually surprised that it took you so long to figure me out." Taylor fiddled with a strand of his blue hair, as I caught myself doing the same with a lock of my own hair. "Mai tea" Naru called in clear and utter frustration "fine" I sighed wanting to stay in case this discussion turned to debate.

"Are you not going to-" I began only to be interrupted by Taylor "no sugar" he smirked at me as I left with the tea tray in hand catching the trail end of the conversation from Aidan.

"So, how many more days till you leave?" he asked "today mostly is for observation for anymore activity" Monk kindly provided as Naru was glaring most likely at Vanc- I mean Taylor or possibly Aidan who was obviously sick of having the cameras up around the house.

** Mai enters the kitchen...**

I decided besides the transformation of kind to jerk Taylor had undergone I would make him a cup of tea. As I prepared seven cups I felt an icy chill, ignoring the unpleasant breeze I set the kettle to a low boil and noticed the garage door open slightly ajar. "That's odd, it was locked earlier" I thought back unfortunately I had not been very observant of the kitchen as the Ghost hunt was almost finished.

'To go in or not to go in' I thought as I went to push the door open further, only to be interrupted by the kettle 'not go in' I sighed inwardly at the kettle's convenient timing like usual.

I left the door slightly ajar as I placed a tea bag in each cup and let the flavour soak for two minutes before removing the bags and adding milk to turn the dark brown a creamy shade.

As I re-entered the family room I was slightly surprised to see Randall sitting on top of Naru's head at ease, the Bearded Dragon normally didn't take to strangers, who knew?

A chorus of thank you or nod of appreciation came as I gave out the tea except from the usual suspect being Naru and a surprisingly quiet Taylor who had not made a remark since I entered the room.

After seeing Randall swerve his rear around making his tail dangle on my boss's face I got the hint "_coming mate_" I quickly set the tray down and removed Randall from Naru's head placing him on my shoulder before he clutched to me like a parrot. (The Bearded Dragon, not Naru).

"Ok, I will repeat for Mai's benefit since she was absent during our discussion" my narcissist of a boss began "only because you asked me to make your flipping tea" I mumbled "flight is at 7:34 am" my boss said in a matter of fact tone.

"I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a morning person" I responded "what can I say, I like seeing my staff up, reporting for duty bright and early" Naru replied walking towards the monitors.

I placed Randall back in his vivarium as his lamp's timer went out.

* * *

**Time skip...**

After another hour everyone headed to bed due to the early scheduled flight. All but one, well three. Me and of course a silent Lin and Naru.

As for Aidan, Freya, and Taylor they got bored, frustrated or just tired and decided to hit the hay.

"Mai you should go to bed" Naru stated blandly reaching for his near to empty cup of tea "yeah but-" I stopped should I tell Naru about the earlier vision or forget about it? I pondered deciding to leave it. "Mai, is there anything you need to share with me?" he asked his cold eyes resembling the emotion of warmth for almost two seconds before fading to his normal cold expression.

"Not particularly, well good night!" I went to leave the room when I almost banged into Lin "Taniyama san, did you've a vision earlier?" he spoke in a gentle but serious tone. I heard a shuffling of papers before my boss reached for his little black book eager. "So, what did you see?" my boss carefully asked taking note of the time.

"Taylor..." I paused an irksome expression on my face "can you continue?" Naru asked noting my expression "I was entering Base and all of a sudden my nostrills were rendered useless due to this putrid smell which was coming from-" I stopped feeling the contents of my stomach rise so raced to the toilet.

* * *

**Gee can't believe I did another cliffhanger.**

**Next chapter will be my last due to my upcoming exams and also as this story has reached the limit at which I can keep it going.**

**Thanks so much, to all who have read and also reviewed my first fanfic! :)**

**Vivarium- this is a tank that exotic pet owners tend to keep snakes/lizards etc in**

**Lamp- was referring to his heat lamp and UV which is set to provide him with the recommended daylight/heat to match is natural environment.**

**Later guys x**


	17. 17 Final chapter

**Hi guys**

**Just like to start by saying a big thank you to all who have read and reviewed throughout the fanfic:**

**wintergiirl**

**Ghost hunter loves japan 77**

**Ghostgirl 2327**

**NaginiFay**

**Nowhere Gray**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**slvrphoenx**

**Kagome Pureheart**

**MzShellSans**

**Alaina Kuski**

**Mellow Xyanide**

**This will definitely be the final - I know I said that last time too.**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters except for OCs :)**

**English in _italics._**

As I entered the bathroom I silently thanked whatever man or woman had left up the toilet seat, as I lurched over the white bowl spilling my stomach contents.

I looked down at my handiwork; it almost looked like a face staring back at me. I flushed to ease the creepiness of that thought 'better head for base before Naru gets impatient.' I thought as I quickly flushed the toilet and closed the lid to help hide the smell along with spraying an aerosol.

As I returned to the room, I heard raised voices.

Reluctant to now enter said room I twisted the door's knob, coming face to face with Vance or should I say Taylor. "Hey Mai" he smirked as I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "It seems there has been a change of plans" Naru stated as Taylor's smile only grew "Mr Crove here, will be joining us on the journey back" Lin finished as my boss seemed to have trouble forming any form of syllable on his tongue. "Cat got your tongue, Shibuya san?" Taylor raised his brow as if daring him to answer.

"Excuse me" I said heading for the kitchen not wanting to be stuck with Taylor's sarcasm.

"I'll come too , you shouldn't be moving about by yourself " Naru began to follow me out "Shibuya san, may I have a quick word? " Taylor asked raising an eyebrow "Mr Crove, didn't I just listen to you for a good near to five minutes?" Naru had a tint of venom in his tone which made me nervous.

"Lin, go with Mai" my boss commanded as I was shortly followed by a tall and stoic man.

As soon as we were in the kitchen out of earshot I posed a question "umm Lin san?" I searched for the correct words as I received a nod of the head "could you please send a shiki back to Naru" I mumbled.

"Taniyama san, can you sense anything? " he asked as I took a breath "I just think the cleansing was easier than I originally anticipated. Plus you're keeping something from me, aren't you? " Lin seemed to question his next sentence before continuing on.

"I think Naru's hiding something" I didn't know that for a fact but Lin acted surprised at my statement. "I've no evidence but-" I stopped hearing the door creak.

"You decided to come clean? " Taylor smirked his smile baring healthy white teeth. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting? I could come back later on " he sighed placing his hand on the door pulling it closed before a hand stopped him.

"Causing my colleagues trouble? " Naru entered the kitchen "me, surely you can't be serious. I simply thought Mai was confessing " Taylor was bothering me past the sensible limit and he knew it.

"First of all that's Taniyama to you and second I have nothing to say " I responded to him leaving the room.

* * *

**5:30:16 am...**

As another couple hours went by , I began to by my boss's request pack up the base. Fortunately Taylor was absent from the packing up. "Finally peace and quiet" I sighed as I removed the last box , and gently placed it in the van.

"Hey Jou chan" Monk said ruffling my hair "Monk" I playfully growled at him as he messed up my fringe. "If everyone would like to stop dawdling around and say good bye, now is the time" came Naru's cold narcissistic voice.

"Mai, behave yourself! And don't worry your birthday present will arrive in the post later this week" Aidan said giving me a handshake before enveloping me in a warm hug as I felt a certain boss's eye bore into my very soul. Was he _jealous? "impossible" _I spoke my thoughts receiving a caring look from Freya who was carefully making her way towards the van.

"Any problems, just give me a buzz or if you want to talk" Freya was in a better mood apparently for today, but for how long.

"How about a hug goodbye?" she placed her arms in a hugging gesture as I collided into them "it's time to go, hurry up" Naru impatiently said approaching Freya

"And as for you Mr Shibuya" Freya gritted her teeth as she reluctantly pulled away from our semi hug, "I better not find out, you're abusing the privilege of my good friend here making you tea near to every five minutes" she shot a glare at Naru but held out her hand , which he surprisingly took.

"Freya, please refrain from calling Mai during office hours" he added after releasing his hand from her grip "if I didn't know any better I'd think, you wanted her all to yourself!" Freya's shrill voice echoed "with the more time she spends talking about gibberish, the more braincells she may lose" Naru said with a smirk as he managed to turn both Mai's normal skin tone and Freya's into a tomato.

"Admit it, you just get a thrill from insulting someone elses intelligence" Freya continued to argue "if I say yes, can I leave?" he asked as I silently marched to the van.

"You jerk!" Freya whined as Naru climbed into the passenger side, beside me and could only complain as I waved like a maniac as we left the house "Bye guys" I muttered as we changed lanes in order to get to the airport on time.

Taylor was sniggering in the back with Monk, as John wore his angelic smile. And as we got nearer to the airport, I could feel the suspense of my plane ticket build up, would I end up sitting next to Taylor or Naru?

* * *

**Also a sho****u****tout to everyone who favourited/added alerts to this fanfic:**

**Alexia1993**

**Animeloverdj**

**BloodGushes**

**Bookworm19810**

**Cataline C.J. Smith**

**Goddes20**

** Izumi. Takahashi -279**

**Jaz-147**

**Kessapearl**

**KilluaZoldyck0114**

**Lil'OldNarcissisticMe**

**Little Fox Life**

**Makennaandreese**

**MistyGilgien**

**MzShellSan**

**NaginiFay**

**Olliephantomhive2461**

**Rosepeadel**

**RosyQ**

**SupernaturalGirl51799**

**Terrixghost hunt1353**

**Time Angel Kiko**

**Truth Behind The Eyes**

**aoiharumiyu**

**dragongarcia**

**gugusmith42**

**jigreepuff**

**nitza-mozelle**

**slvrphoenx**

**wintergiirll**

* * *

**Thankyou everyone, for reading :)**

**I also apologise for many holes or gaps in the story, but I'm more of a dabbler than anything.**

**I hope this isn't my last fanfic, as it was pretty fun to do.**

**-shambo cro**


End file.
